Eternal Flame
by Cerridwen Aerin Ellorin
Summary: Some Percival fluffiness, based on his Summer Percival Fate Episode. Dedicated to a friend.


_This is based off Summer Percival's Fate Episode, from the game Granblue Fantasy. And especially dedicated to my friend, who had asked me to do a fluffy fic of her with him (she's named as Saya here, who is obviously Djeeta but fanfic sorta OC insert mode). Happy 25_ _th_ _birthday in heaven, dearest Ibn!_

It was another sultry day on the Auguste Isles, but that didn't really stop the people from coming and going for its beautiful beaches and great seafood. Rather, it was one of those reasons why tourists always came back - the weather was always great, as it rarely rained. Perfect to play in the beach and swim in its crystal clear blue waters famed all throughout the Phantagrande Skydom. Humans, Erunes, Harvins, and Draphs come from all over to enjoy playing in its waves, presided over and protected by the Primal Beast Leviathan.

And yes, it was summer.

This was something on Saya's mind a lot lately. Or rather, it was the only something in her mind. Of course, being the Captain of her crew of Skyfarers she had managed to assemble through her travels all throughout the Skydom in the quest to reach Estalucia, they were always very busy accomplishing orders and helping people with their requests here and there. After accomplishing the last batch of orders and requests, Katalina pitched the idea for the crew to enjoy a well deserved vacation to the Isles, something which Vyrn and Lyria both said yes to before Katalina even finished speaking.

Saya bursts out laughing. Well, truth be told, Vyrn and Lyria have been working very hard and have become very dependable fellow Skyfarers on top of becoming her very best friends - if there was anyone who deserves a grand vacation, it was them. Kudos to her other crewmates too of course. They have been such wonderful people to have around onboard the Grancypher, and it was all thanks to their efforts as well that they have managed to get through several desperate pinches. As the Captain, it was Saya's pleasure to let the rest of her crew let their proverbial hair down and have fun in the Isles for their own well deserved vacation too.

And then there was Percival.

Saya's brows furrowed. Born into the House of Wales, Percival was the Co-Deputy Commander of the Order of The Black Dragons together with Lancelot and under the leadership of Siegfried. Stubborn, with a rather sharp tongue, a fiery personality often at odds with people who don't know him too well, and peerless bluntness when the situation oddly calls for it, Percival was more than proud to call them all his vassals with such passion that baffled Saya to no end. She supposed that was probably because Percival was a scion of such an old noble house that he was more comfortable calling them as such.

He did brush some people the wrong way though. If it wasn't for Vane and Lancelot, there would have been more sword duels on Grancypher's deck for more than she can count.

Then Rackam will always have to explain to Noa why the airship was almost always burnt.

Saya sighs. She was of course thinking about summer, Auguste Isles, and how the water will cool down Percival's already blazing temper he's been having these past few days. Somehow, the vision of Percival challenging Leviathan was something that would most likely happen, given his sour mood lately.

Something must have shown on her face that Korwa asked her if she wanted to have some fun in the sun. Well - whatever expression that was shown on her face. Saya could only blink in confusion as the famous fashion designer took all her measurements, chatting happily to her until it was already late into the night. Drinking her tea, Korwa told her that her swimsuit will be ready early in the morning. Saya nods then heads to her room. It was quite a few hours before they reach the Isles.

It was that clear, sultry day that greeted them as soon as they stepped onto Baruha Beach. They have just disembarked from the Grancypher on the Mizarea airship dock a full 20 minutes or so ago.

"Whoaaaaa! Will you look at that! The water looks so nice to swim in today!" Vyrn was twirling and zooming happily in the air. "This really beats Zinkenstill! Nothing there but trees and more trees! I was beginning to think we'll never see this much blue except for clouds and more clouds and endless skies!"

"Zinkenstill is still a good place, Vyrn, I mean, that's where we all first met! And yes, more and more trees!" Lyria giggles. "I haven't seen that much green in my life. It's something that not a lot of other people can say about other sky islands!"

"I guess you're right, Lyria. And...a home is a home, no matter what. It's got a special place in my heart! Ehh isn't that right, Saya...?"

"Huh...?" Saya blinks, then chuckles. "Of course Vyrn. That's the place where you ARE the number one lizard! That's something everyone from there shouldn't forget!"

"Ahh...how mean! Of course Saya, you know I'm no lizard! Take that back! How could you even say that to your first, best friend?" Vyrn puffs and scowls.

"You're my first, best friend lizard. Of course I know!"

Lyria bursts out laughing. Katalina then came over, coolly looking over the water that glittered in the distance. Saya knew that she was looking for a hut where they can relax and that she was very anxious to lay out the food she had brought along for a picnic. It was a good thing that Katalina was summoned away by Rackam, who asked her to do a hundred more things just as they were preparing to dock on the island. Saya used that diversion to escape to the kitchen, where she hastily prepared the food for the picnic. She had just finished wrapping the last container of sesame coated fried chicken when Katalina came bursting through the door and was apologizing profusely for not being able to prepare the food.

Food and Katalina were, among all other things, the most dangerous calamity that has ever tore right through all Skydoms. Saya was confident that even Bahamut will agree: even Pandemonium was something that wouldn't hold a candle to the cataclysm of Katalina's "home cooking".

And so as soon as Katalina calls out to them that she found the perfect spot, Saya followed her without another word, just so Katalina won't dwell too much on what had just happened in the kitchen earlier.

Also, there was her swimsuit. Saya felt like hiding under her bath towel. A huge pot. Or something. When Korwa told her she will be making something for her "to have fun in the sun", she didn't really expect that it actually meant that she was going to have fun looking for places to hide. She felt all the males staring at her as soon as she had entered Baruha Beach. Eyes boring onto her back, as if she was being skewered by glowing fire irons that had just been pulled out from the fireplace fire. Saya was trying her very best not to panic and run off with the rest of the things needed for the picnic. Still, her heart was dangerously fluttery. If only the tiny asymmetrical skirt thing around her bikini wasn't that fluttery as to let males see a peek of her smooth, ivory thighs as she vainly tried not to scamper towards the safety of the nearest stall to hide. Or even the cover up she had, hiding but not really hiding her slim toned body, the smooth yet delicate muscles on her back. Wasn't a cover up's purpose to cover her? Saya was now letting out small puffs of air that blew the dark blue bangs off her face, willing herself with a steely resolve to calm down.

They had finally managed to reach the hut without any untoward incident. However, the gravity of those male stares tripled, quadrupled somehow.

Saya had helped with the food preparations, taking the covers slightly off of the many food containers of all the food that she had managed to cook in the Grancypher kitchen to let them "breathe" a little. While the rest of the crew were on their own in the Isles, there were a couple of people who said they'll hang around to keep them company - and of course have a fill of their Captain's famous delicious cooking. Lancelot and Vane in particular decided to stay, then there was Lucio, Seruel, Yggdrasil, Azazel, Ayer, Siegfried, Altair and Eustace. Lancelot, Vane and Siegfried were away for the moment, after telling her that they would be scouting for watermelons for dessert among the fresh fruit stalls on the beach. Lyria and Vyrn ran and darted quickly towards the water, calling out to her to join them after she had finished preparing everything. Ayer was asleep on the hut bench - Saya wondered how much sleep Ayer still needed after all the sleeping on Grancypher that he did whenever she completed missions with him. Seruel was looking at the other end of the beach - maybe some sword practice before eating? Eustace was cleaning his guns and - WHY IS HE EVEN CLEANING HIS GUNS AT THE TABLE? Altair was reading something to Yggdrasil. Azazel was torn between running towards the clear blue waters and...where was Lucio...?

"Not going in the water?"

Saya becomes startled, almost dropping the plate she was holding. For some reason Percival suddenly appeared at her side, concentrating on blowing air into a huge unicorn swim ring. Her brain almost broke, thinking Percival WAS going into the water with that huge unicorn swim ring with wings, but then Lucio was beside him, looking on curiously and excitedly like a child waiting for his birthday present, his small wings fluttering at his back. So here was this mysterious, possibly most powerful being next only to the Great One - and he was going to the sea with a huge unicorn swim ring. Possibly because the unicorn swim ring had wings and he liked things with wings...?

"...Captain...?"

"..huh...?" Saya shakes her head, slapping her cheeks with both her hands quite a few times after putting the plate down then looking back at Percival. "Did you say something, Percival?"

"...I was asking if you're not going in the water."

"Oh! Well! Maybe in a bit, I still have to stay here and help with the food," the young girl replies, and now back to stacking more plates. "Hmm...buffet style will be perfect? Or..."

"...buf...fet? Is that what that...type of food service is named...?"

"Huh? Y...yes. Well...it's better as...umm..."

"With the food you have prepared, I think it is the better idea. And that this place...allows a more relaxed atmosphere with which to dine."

"...yes...it is...a picnic after all!"

"...a picnic...yes." It was the tall young man's turn to take a sudden pause, as if remembering something that flashed in his mind at that moment, bringing about some memory from that word.

Saya blinks. "...umm...Percival?"

Percival had somehow blew the last burst of air onto the unicorn swim ring, quickly closed its cap where he blew the air in, then handed it to Lucio, who took it quietly. Saya swore Lucio suddenly glowed with a miniature halo circling behind him - like that halo he does when he is about to summon his ultimate attack - after getting the unicorn swim ring. She has never seen something so pure and so cute in her entire life, watching Lucio take to the surf laughing until he was drawn out into the deeper blue by the rolling waves, Azazel hurriedly running after him crying out that he may actually be lost in the great crystal blue sea beyond.

"...you are quite fond of that gentleman...Captain."

"...?" Saya blinks.

Percival was suddenly by the edge of the hut. Did...he say something? Whisper something? She just looks after him in confusion, wondering what she could have heard.

"Bought a lot of sweet watermelons!" Vane had suddenly called out. "I'm going to make some shake. Captain, do you want some...?"

"Uh...? Huh...? Y...yeah." Saya nodded then looks over again at Percival, who by now was lost in the crowds. "Umm...Percival...where is he going...?"

"Knowing him, he might go do good things again...looking for good things to do I mean..."

"..." Saya sighs. She looks at Vane, who was now eyeing the watermelons they had bought as he held a very sharp knife. "Is he...going to be okay?"

"That's Percival we are talking about, of course he's going to be okay!"

"I...I mean..."

"...it is just his way, how he does things."

Saya looks at Siegfried, who was preparing the other things needed for the watermelon shake on the table, namely the ice crushing machine that Mahira had somehow made for them that appeared out of nowhere and...

"W...what's wrong with Lancelot?!"

"That's also how he does things. He'll be fine." Siegfried chuckles as Lancelot buries his face in his hands, looking pretty much flustered over something. The former Captain of the Black Dragons then smiles at her. "You are worried over Percival...?"

"W...well...well...w...who wouldn't be worried! I mean, he's always taking off like that!" Saya puffs at him.

"Hmm. Well...he does make people worry over him a great deal. But I am sure Percival will appreciate that a woman is worrying a great deal over him this time around."

"..." Saya looks at Siegfried in puzzled confusion, until it seemed to dawn on her at what he was trying to get at. She felt her cheeks gradually glow crimson, her entire body flushing as if she had been out in the sun all day and forgot to put on some sunscreen.

"Ahh. The red looks very fetching on you, Captain."

"Ahh...AHHH..." Saya starts hitting the tall man with her fists, getting just as flustered as Lancelot was at the moment. "That wasn't...THAT ISN'T!"

"What wasn't? What isn't?"

"Just that...that...THAT..." Saya buries her own face in her hands as she was now glowing crimson all over.

"That...?"

"You're a mean...mean person! MEAN! MEAN!"

"What did I even do?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Saya wails. She quickly runs off with her face buried in her hands, leaving the rest of the crew looking after her in confusion. Eustace frowns over at Siegfried, who was looking pretty much confused as he was too. Really...? This person...?

"..." Eustace lets out a sigh. "You...really have no idea how to read the atmosphere don't you...?"

"? ? ?" Siegfried looks even more confused. "I...forgive me...what...?"

"Isn't that the same reason why Lancelot is almost dying of embarrassment right now...?"

"I just merely told that young lady he was talking to how delighted Lancelot was meeting her again and that's~~~"

Eustace spit out his tea. "You did WHAT?!"

"Isn't that what I was supposed to...?"

Suffice it to say, everyone at that table grew wary of Siegfried ever since.

* * *

Saya spent the rest of the day trying to hide her blushing under the waves. Or at least - she is trying very hard. She hopes that she actually is. Lyria and Vyrn have taken back to the waves almost immediately after eating lunch. Yggdrasil was with them, letting out pure faint tinkles of delight as she floated around in a Grancypher swim ring in the waves. Saya was wondering where the unusual swim rings were coming from until she saw Sierokarte coming over with a huge box, telling them that it was a gift from Sandalphon because of Lucio. And speaking of Lucio, he came over to her a while ago and told her that he enjoyed the food and asked her if she could come to Sandalphon's cafe with him a while later. Of course, she really can't say no ~~~

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ehhh? EHHH?!" Saya looks around, wondering where the crying was coming from. A little girl?

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"W...what's going...?" She looks around a bit more, then sees a little Erune girl crying alone by the shores of the beach. Worried that she might have hurt herself by some sharp corals that could have been hidden in the sand, Saya quickly runs over to where she was, Lucio curiously floating and following along behind her.

"Hey what's~~~"

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Saya blinks. Percival was just suddenly there, quite ahead of them, just reaching the crying little girl before anybody else did.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Percival sighs, shaking his head. "Hold on. Just calm down a second. Are you lost?"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Saya then went over to where they all were, then knelt on the sand beside the little Erune girl. The little girl was trembling very badly. Of course, as it seemed she was lost somehow - she would be very scared. It was a feeling that Saya resonated with the most.

She found herself thinking back to the time when her own father was suddenly gone someplace, leaving her and her mother back at Zinkenstill. It was the sole reason why she had decided to become a Skyfarer, to see her father once again, to meet him someday in Estalucia. She remembered feeling very frightened then, holding on to her plush bunny, asking the stars above to bring her father back to her, don't make him lose his way back. Having grown up, she is still frightened, still praying that the stars lead her father back to Zinkenstill, but now she is also determined. Determined to see him again.

- _I will be waiting at Estalucia, Island of the Astrals._ -

Saya reaches out to gently pat the little girl on her head. "It's okay, little girl, it's okay," she has whispered soothingly and gently to her. "We're here to help you." She smiles. "So...why are you crying? Are you lost?"

The Erune girl was quickly comforted. She looks over at Saya, her shoulders shaking with her sobs. Percival just watches the exchange, especially Saya, with quiet amazement. He knew that to successfully lead the crew, the designated Captain must be firm, and have a strong personality, in order to bring order out of the chaos with his respective crew members. This is especially more so because they weren't exactly a crew who one might consider overall "beneficial" to one another due to different personalities, ideologies, different eccentric quirks and whatever else.

Yet here was also...a gentle side to Saya. It was a gentleness that surprised him in many ways, a gentleness hidden beneath that steel resolve. A gentleness that could even melt away one's pain and anguish, even if it would be very foolish to think of sometimes.

Wasn't that one of the reasons why he decided to follow her on this journey?

"I can't...find my...papa...and mama..."

"..." Percival nods, his finger to his chin. "I've assessed the situation. We just need to find your parents, right?"

The little Erune girl nods to him. "Y-yeah."

Percival then turns to Saya. "Saya, you stay and watch her."

She blinks. "Ehh...EHHHH?"

Vyrn was outright confused. "Wait! You're gonna look all by yourself?"

"Of course. They'll be easy to find since they're surely searching for their kid. I don't know what they look like, but I'm sure I can spot them. Besides, it'll be smarter to keep her here while I search."

The young man turns to leave, but the little Erune girl reaches out and tugs at his shirt.

Percival blinks, then looks at the Erune girl with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What is it? What's wrong now?"

"I wanna...go with you."

She looks at him with a determined look on her face. Somehow...he really can't say no to her for some reason. She reminded him of Saya somewhat, when she has set her mind on doing something, even if it was all unknown what the outcome would be for her.

That look on Saya's face when she thinks nobody was around who'd see her, those momentary pauses whenever she has already set out the plan for which crew member would take the job after a very careful decision, or just tagging along with a crew member whenever they had to deal with their own problems.

It was an expression that he liked seeing.

Percival quickly and mentally jolts himself out of his own strangely flustered thoughts about his Captain, taking a deep breath to calm himself, willing himself not to betray these feelings bubbling out of him like something akin to an effervescent drink.

"Fine. But if she's coming, then you're all coming along."

Lyria shoots one closed fist in the air. "Of course! We'll help you find them!"

"Yeah! You'll be back to your book in no time!" Vyrn also shoots one closed clawed hand into the air as well.

Saya stands up, brushing the sand off her knees, then looks quizzically over at Percival. "...huh...? Book? You were...?"

Percival had already turned away, quickly going down the other side of the beach.

"Humph, it doesn't matter. I'll just begin my surveying ahead of time. Now, my vassals, let's go!"

Saya quickly ran off trailing behind him as she puffs her cheeks at Percival's retreating back, carrying the little girl in her arms. The little girl looked confused.

"Wait Percival...WAIT!"

The adventure party has already been decided, leaving Lucio behind. He found himself chuckling.

Little did his Captain know, Percival hurriedly left so that she couldn't see him blush.

* * *

And so that day which was supposed to be just total relaxation from all their Skyfarer obligations, turned out to be something of a working holiday. Somehow, the search for the little Erune girl's parents overlapped with rescuing an almost drowned young man, and even dealt with a con man. Eventually they found out where the Erune girl's parents were - trapped in a nearby cave when the tide rose. They were both dehydrated, with the father even suffering a leg injury, but their lives were not in danger.

As the parents have to stay over at the hospital to recuperate, it was decided that the little Erune girl would stay with them for a little while, to watch over her. They did manage to have some dinner as soon as they got back, exhausted as they all were, courtesy of Sierokarte who said that the food was part of the reward for helping with the ruckus over at the food stalls earlier that day, that one with the con man.

The rest of the other crew members who were with them were either already sleeping, had already gone back to the Grancypher, or were still out and about. Saya heard that Lucio and Azazel went out to visit Sandalphon's cafe, Eustace went out for a drink with Ilsa, Seruel accompanied Heles and Yggdrasil to watching a water show over by the beach, while Percival went off to discuss something with Siegfried, Vane, and Lancelot for a bit. Ayer...well, knowing Ayer, he was already fast asleep. Saya quickly ran to his room over at Sierokarte's beach house which the Harvin merchant had lent to them to check if he was still breathing. And of course he was, much to her relief, his arms carelessly draped over to one side of his bed. But really, how much sleep does Ayer need in a day?!

Saya comes back, sighing as she pulls a much more appropriate shawl over her rather too sheer cover up. There was a cool breeze that came over the sea, and she hears the lapping waves outside, lulling anyone without a care in the world to sleep. She blinks. Ahh, maybe that was one reason Ayer was asleep all day, much to his older sister Jessica's amusement. Well, it's Ayer's fault when he wakes up tomorrow to see all the doodles Jessica made on his face.

The door to the main sitting room opens and closes softly. Saya blinks and sees Percival enter, with the little girl still on his back, fast asleep. He lets out a sigh.

"Unbelievable. It's been such a hectic day."

"Yeah, a lot sure happened today," Vyrn agrees with him, plopping tiredly on one of the cushions.

Lyria was also the same, snuggled closely against the huge cushions, covering her mouth as she lets out a small yawn. "You said it. We've worn ourselves out."

Percival chuckles softly. "Indeed! My vassals have worked hard today. Be sure to rest yourselves."

Saya smiles back at Percival, then looks at the child on his back. "Hmm hmm, I think pretty much the little girl has been the most exhausted one of all. It's been a pretty long day for her, and now - she just totally fell asleep while you went around with her on piggyback," she giggles.

Lyria laughs. "Ha-ha! She's really warmed up to him."

Vyrn nods. "Yep! All she did was cry at first!"

The little girl just snuggled and clung closer to Percival's back. The young man was quiet for a second, then looks over at Saya.

"Saya, will you take her for me?"

"Uh? Sure!" Saya wasted no time gently coaxing the sleeping little girl off Percival's back, cooing to her with soft, soothing words. The little girl easily did so, mumbling something sleepily in her sleep. Percival was again almost taken aback, just momentarily frozen and speechless with how easily good his Captain was with little children. Something must have shown on his face, which prompted Lyria to giggle good naturedly.

"Percival, you're going to make a great father!" Lyria suddenly blurts out.

Vyrn seemed to be on it too. "Yeah! You're a natural!"

Saya starts to laugh in spite of herself. "Scary meanie, but a softie for little children. This little girl sure sees it in him!"

"Yep yep! Little children really see things adults don't right? Right?"

"Definitely!"

"Daddy Percy, Daddy Percy, can you boost me up, upsies?"

"Daddy Percy, tell me a bedtime story!"

Percival frowns slightly, though for some reason, that strange bubbly feeling was back again, threatening to spill over. He clears his throat. "Hey, cut it out with the jokes. I'm going to finish reading in my room. All of you should get to sleep."

Vyrn gives a crisp salute. "Sir, yes sir. I guess we'd better go."

Lyria agrees then looks over at Saya. "Saya, I'll take care of her for you!"

The little girl was now in Lyria's arms, with a bit more soothing words from Saya before sending her off to sleep in the room with Lyria.

"Good night!"

Vyrn follows Lyria, waving at her.

"See you tomorrow!"

Saya smiles after them, then looks over her shoulder. Percival was nowhere in sight.

"Sometimes...I think Percival is more of a Ninja than actually a Knight," she mumbles to herself.

She heads over to the kitchen to make some warm tea. Pouring the freshly made tea into the delicate porcelain teapot, she then makes her way to Percival's room, taking good care not to trip or spill any as she did so.

Saya softly knocks on his door, before opening it. After all, Percival was not one person who likes to be disturbed...and he...

"Captain..."

Saya froze, almost dropping the tray and shattering everything on it. She becomes extremely flustered, panicking at what she would explain to him, sneaking around with a tray, with a teapot and teacup. O...of course she was just there to give him some tea! This wasn't what it looked like, not at all! Nope! Not ever!

Saya braced for meeting one of Percival's glares, her heart racing. "Percival, I can explain ~~~!"

She quickly walks over, brandishing the tray like a war banner held aloft in battle.

"After all...there's no..."

Saya skids to a complete halt.

Percival was just there on the sofa, mumbling softly - and fast asleep. The book he was reading was on his lap, completely forgotten, its pages presumably there at where he left off reading.

Sleeping.

Percival.

Sleeping.

Her mind now managing to understand what was going on in front of her, Saya willed herself not to panic too much seeing the youngest son of the House of Wales just sleeping there in his most vulnerable state. That, and because of his own exhaustion, didn't even manage to change out of the clothes he wore to the beach.

She robotically puts the tray down on the coffee table in front of the sofa then quickly got the blanket that was neatly folded up beside him. Another gentle breeze blew, letting the skeins of Saya's hair fall loose from her ponytail, along with the red silk ribbon she used to tie it back with.

"Oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo~~~"

"Hm? Oh, it's you, Saya."

Saya found herself face to face with Percival as she tried to reach out for her hair ribbon. Well - almost face to face. Her heart gave a rather painful, terrified lurch. If she had been just a few more centimeters closer, she would have kissed him or something.

Kissed.

Something.

Saya quickly stands up, hiding her face, and very flustered. Percival blinks sleepily.

"I...I'm sorrry...I was...WAS..."

"Sorry. I must've fallen asleep."

"Ehh...EHHH..."

"..."

"Y...yes...y...you were so...I...well...I..." Saya wildly gestures to the teapot. "Tea?!"

"...oh tea. I was thinking of having some tea..."

"Yes. Of course. So!" The flustered Captain quickly went over to the coffee table, and starts pouring tea onto a teacup. Saya tried in vain to will her deep blue hair to her right shoulder, lest some of her hair strands would fall into the cup.

She then tried to think of something to at least make the awkward silence bearable for her.

"S...so...y...you. I mean...I heard you say something in your...sleep. I never really...I mean...I didn't know that about you, Percival~~~"

Percival looks at her. "What? I was talking about you in my sleep?"

Saya almost dropped the teapot at what the young man had said. Feeling more flustered than ever, she looks over at him.

"Y...yes? It was...something like...no...after all...don't you remember?"

Percival frowns. "Humph. Of course I remember." He looks at the red silk ribbon he had in his hand, then looks at her, a rather stern look in his face.

"Saya, after all's said and done, there's no woman more worthy of my covenant than you. I want you to stay by my side. Or something like that, is what I meant."

And so this is how a soul leaving the body felt like. Saya felt her face turn hotter than the very blazing sun.

"W...What...what did...you...P...Pe...Pe..."

"..." Percival just gazed at her with his serious golden brown eyes. "Did you not think that I would be thinking of you in such a way...?"

"But when...you...say it like that...it feels...so..."

"Is it something that I should not have thought of...?"

"O...of course not! I mean...you...you..." Saya puffs her cheeks at him, now very flustered. "You! You went off to read a book! And I was very worried!"

"...what...?"

"And Siegfried was~~~"

"Did Siegfried say something to you?"

Saya continues puffing her cheeks at him. "He told me not to worry...and he told me that you said...you liked..."

"What did he tell you?"

Somehow, the awkward silence turned into something Saya would have imagined, if Percival had set his flaming blade's sights towards an enemy he totally despised. It was an aura that terrified her, given the fiery temper of the Lord of Flames, if anyone was foolish enough to do so.

Well, her journey to Estalucia had been good while it lasted.

"A...woman...a woman who'd worry over you a great deal! And I'm WORRIED!" Saya blurted out finally.

She quickly ran out of the room, running off like how Lancelot possibly did after Siegfried just so casually told the girl he liked he was very delighted to see her again, burying her glowing face in her hands.

Percival froze.

- _I_ _have the best companion by my side. Therefore, I shall see it through._ -

Saya, who stood by him when he decided to see through what he chose, smiling quite brightly at him after he talked to Aglovale, his oldest brother.

Did he also decide back then, that he liked seeing her smile, more than anything else in the world?

"..." Percival smiles softly to himself. "Hm, out the door before we had any tea."

Indeed. Somehow he decided back then, Saya...

He looks at the ribbon in his hand. "Percival...you idiot."

He stands up, poured another cup of tea, then quickly went off to find his Captain.

His Saya.


End file.
